Dans la famille Paumée, je demande
by SucreCannelle
Summary: i Résumé au début ! D'abord il y a les maraudeurs : James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ensuite, il y a Lily, Hélène, Carolyn et Mona. A première vue, ils n'ont rien en commun. Rien ? A part peutêtre : Poudlard, 1976 et 1977. C'est tout ? Au début, oui.
1. Prologue : James Potter

** Dans la famille Paumée, je demande…**

**Genre :** J'ai toujours eu du mal à classer les fics, lol. Disons générale, avec un peu d'humour et de sentimental.

**Spoiler :** Les cinq premiers tomes (tout ce qui concerne les maraudeurs en somme). S'il y a changement, je préviendrais en haut du chapitre, comme ici.

**Disclaimer : **Une grande partie des éléments de cette fic nous vient de JKR (le scoop..), donc je ne ferais pas d'argent avec cette fic et je ne m'en attribuerai pas le mérite. Le reste (ce qui fera une partie non négligeable j'espère) est théoriquement de moi, mais vous avez droit de vous en inspirer pour les vôtres, ça ne me gène pas, au contraire ça me flatterait beaucoup !

**Petite introduction de l'auteur : **

James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Hélène, Carolyn et Mona… Ca en fait du monde ! Pas tous des garçons, pas tous des adolescents, mêmes pas tous des sorciers. Et pas tous le moral aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien avoir en commun ? Poudlard, 1976 et 1977. Voilà tout est dit.

C'est une histoire, composée de pleins de petites histoires qui n'ont pas grand-chose à avoir entre elles. En plus, à part les maraudeurs (qui eux même semblent prendre un coup de vieux en 7e année), ils constituent pas vraiment un groupe d'amis. Ils vont pourtant terminer l'année ensemble. Histoires loufoques, révoltes d'adolescent, prises de conscience, histoires d'amour maladroites, tout y sera.

Pour le prologue, on commence avec James. Ensuite, à chaque chapitre, un nouveau personnage (pour le début du moins). Parfois les chapitres seront vraiment courts, parfois bien longs, vous êtes prévenus !

Bonne lecture,

SucreCannelle.

PS : Je cherche quelqu'un pour relire, corriger, voir enjoliver mes fics si vous êtes d'humeur créative. Contactez-moi !

* * *

Première Partie

Pour préparer une bonne histoire, prenez :

- Un James en crise d'adolescence

- Un Sirius dragueur

- Une Carolyn poilue

- Une Ann fatiguée

- Un Remus loup-garou

- Un Peter timide

- Une Lily atone

- Une Mona gonflée

- Et une pincée Helen

Mettez les dans un récipient (le Poudlard est recommandé).

Laissez reposer.

Si besoin, secouez un peu.

Observez le résultat.

Il est vivement conseillé de ne pas se tenir trop près : mélange explosif.

* * *

**Prologue - James Potter ou l'amour des études**

-o-

_"Comprendre… Vous n'avez que ce mot-là dans la bouche, tous, depuis que je suis toute petite. Il fallait comprendre qu'on ne peut pas toucher à l'eau, à la belle eau fuyante et froide parce que cela mouille les dalles, à la terre parce que cela tache les robes. Il fallait comprendre qu'on ne doit pas manger tout à la fois, donner tout ce qu'on a dans ses poches au mendiant qu'on rencontre, courir, courir dans le vent jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe par terre et boire quand on a chaud et se baigner quand il est trop tôt ou trop tard, mais pas juste quand on en a envie ! Comprendre. Toujours comprendre. Moi je ne veux pas comprendre. Je comprendrai quand je serais vieille. (Elle achève doucement.) Si je deviens vieille. Pas maintenant." _(Antigone, Jean Anouilh)

-o-

"C'est la compagnie Twigger qui va encore nous épater dans moins de quatre ans. On ne parle plus que du tant attendu Margotin 80, préparé dans le plus grand des secrets. Un représentant de Twigger nous a quand même livré quelques descriptions, justes bonnes à nous mettre le jus de citrouille à la bouche. _"Outre une plus grande vitesse que les balais actuellement disponibles dans le marché, nous avons revu la sécurité et le confort des balais. Freinage net, virage sans bavure, amélioration du sortilège du cousinage. Nous avons aussi revue la forme du balai pour le rendre plus aérodynamique et plus équilibré."_ Twigger ne sortira pas d'autres balais d'ici là, et semble vouloir frapper un grand coup de baguette en 1980 pour dépasser son éternel rival, Nimbus."

Extrait de Balai Magasine, du mois d'août 1976.

James Potter feuilletait distraitement son magasine préféré, allongé sur son lit. Il était de taille moyenne - à 16 ans il avait enfin cesser d'être petit -, cheveux noirs ébouriffés, yeux noisette derrière une fine paire de lunette.

Sa chambre était impeccablement rangée. Faut dire que rien ne manquait : bureau, armoire, boîtes archives, commode. Un vrai bureau, mise à part quelques signes qui montraient qu'on avait bien affaire à une chambre d'adolescent.

Pour commencer, le lit avec un super édredon de grandes fleurs vives (les années soixante-dix flânaient encore dans le coin). Au murs des posters de Quidditch, collés soigneusement avec du Papier Collant (le ruban adhésif magique). Dans le coin de la chambre, se tenait fièrement un Nimbus 1600 dont l'état des brindilles indiquait qu'il avait servit plus d'une fois.

Quelques bouquins étaient rangés par thèmes, et dans chaque thème par ordre alphabétique d'auteurs. On distinguait principalement des livres sur la défense contre les forces du mal, sur le Quidditch, et sur les sorts très variés. Sortilèges, charmes, métamorphose,… On distinguait aussi quelques livres comme "Réussir ses études" (_Réussir ses études, c'est comme réussir un sort : il suffit de trouver la bonne méthode !_), "Entrer au Ministère" (_Fonctionnaire du ministère, un métier d'avenir touchant tous les sujets_). Ces livres étaient comme neufs, et pour cause : James n'y touchait jamais.

Encore au mur, des parents avaient orgueilleusement encadré des diplômes. Les murs disaient en gloussant comme des pigeons qui gonflent leurs plumes :

"Regardez, regardez les résultats aux BUSEs de notre fils sont excellents. Il a été reçu partout ! Et regardez ça, il était tout jeune quand il passait ces concours : il a gagné celui des _Apprentis_ à 8 ans, organisé par l'_Association des Jeunes Ensorcelés_, et aussi le concours _A vos plumes, jeunesse !_ par la _Gazette des Sorciers_ à 10 ans. C'est vraiment un brave petit. Il y en a d'autres encore. Non, ne regardez pas de trop près ce prix là, il est mal encadré… C'est juste un prix _Balayette_, un concours de balai. Vous savez, un enfantillage…"

Un vif d'or volait de toute l'énergie de ses petites ailes dans la chambre. Il descendit un peu, et s'approcha du garçon qui venait de tourner une page de son magazine. Il lui taquina une oreille et le garçon le chassa d'un geste machinal.

La porte s'ouvrit.

- Salut Papa.  
- Encore en train de lire ces magazines ? soupira monsieur Potter.  
- On est en vac's.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, tu as sûrement des devoirs à faire.  
- Déjà faits en juillet.  
- Et des leçons à relire ?  
- T'as vu mes résultats ?  
- Oui c'est bien. Continue.

Mr Potter s'assit à côté de James, bien coiffé et superbe dans sa robe de Magenmagot fraîchement repassé.

- Ta mère est moi nous allons a une réception au Ministère ce soir. Dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir, j'aurais aimé te présenter quelques personnes…  
- Il y a Sirius, rappela James. On peut pas le faire venir là-bas, il est en fugue.  
- En parlant de notre cher Sirius, il est où ?  
- Bah, en balade…

Mr Potter enleva ses lunettes pour les essuyer avec sa robe.

- James, j'aimerais parler un peu de tes études.

James releva la tête sans piper mot. Il voyait mal ce que son père pourrait dire contre les notes de cette année.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! D'abord félicitations pour tes notes.

James eu un sourire.

- Mais ne te repose pas sur tes Voltiflors (1), jeune homme, et fait quand même attention à ton attitude en classe.

Grimace du jeune homme.

- Et bien oui, parlons-en un peu de tes enfantillages ! Tu n'es plus un premier année que je sache ! Je ne compte plus le nombre de hiboux que nous avons reçu à ton sujet, à croire que tu passes des concours d'heure de retenues avec tes camarades. J'espère que tu es bien conscient que ça fera écho sur ta carrière, et qu'il faudra travailler dur pour effacer ces tâches.

James avait été battu par Sirius, 56 heures à 42 heures de retenues, mais il lui sembla que c'était une information qui devait rester confidentiel.

- Cette année je compte sur toi. Une carrière ça se travail. Tu seras bientôt un adulte, mon fils. Alors plus de blague ?  
- OK.

Crois ce que tu veux.

- Plus de hiboux "est dissipé en classe" ?  
- OK.

Je peux être plus discret.

- Et plus de Quidditch ?  
- Plus de… Quoi ?  
- James tu es grand, la 7e année c'est du sérieux tout de même.  
- Mais Papa, j'suis capitaine…  
- Je vais écrire à MacGonnagall, elle te trouvera un remplaçant.  
- Je … La rentré est … est dans une semaine et … enfin, tu peux pas me faire ça…

Mr Potter se leva, en colère.

- Suffit, James ! Tu pourras perdre ton temps plus tard avec les meilleurs balais si ça t'amuse. Mais cette année, c'est les ASPICs ! On ne se contente pas de secouer sa baguette, on étudie ! Tu vises peut-être le bureau des centaures ? (2) S'il y a une année où tu dois être sérieux c'est cette année !  
- Mais…  
- Ne me contredis pas, s'il te plait. Je sais ce que je fais, Merlin sait que nous sommes tous passé par là. Essaie de comprendre.  
- …  
- Bien.

James ferma les yeux. Allez, on respire James.

- Vous revenez quand ?  
- Demain, dans l'après-midi. Souviens-toi, celui qui transplane c'est…  
- … celui qui boit pas. Je sais.  
- Très bien, bonne soirée. Je crois que Lila vous a prévu de la sole ce soir. Bonsoir à Sirius de ma part.

Lila, c'était l'elfe de maison.

Clac, ils étaient partis. James s'écroula sur son lit, les bras en croix.

Comment ça va James ? demanda sa petite voix.  
Bof…  
Pas plus que ça ?  
Non.  
Pourquoi ?  
Pff, marre de mes parents. Marre de pas savoir m'opposer à eux. Pas envie d'arrêter le Quidditch. Ca veut dire que je vais plus pouvoir voler, gueuler sur mon équipe, les féliciter quand ils ont bien travaillé, me ronger la baguette jusqu'à la poignée avant les matchs, critiquer avec l'équipe les balais de l'école, me moquer de la serviette de Sirius dans les vestiaires…  
Si, tu pourras toujours te moquer de la serviette de Sirius.  
Ce sera pas pareil sans l'équipe derrière.  
Nan ce sera pas pareil, soupira la petite voix.  
Et Sirius qui est pas là…, se désola James.

Quoi encore ?

Lily m'aime pas.  
Ah non ! Tu vas pas encore radoter sur le sujet ! Rien d'autre ?  
Si. J'aime pas le poisson.

James s'enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller.

A tous les coups de baguette, celui-là était partit draguer Carolyn. Carolyn, c'était une moldue du village. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie. Sirius lui avait proposé de venir, mais James avait refusé net : si c'était pour maintenir le lumos, il pouvait aller voir le troll du village, hein !

* * *

(1) ne te repose pas sur tes Voltiflors : ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers  
(2) Tu vises peut-être le bureau des centaures : Tu vises peut-être le chômage ? (les Animaux Fantastique - Le bureau des centaures n'existent pas au ministère, c'est une blague parmi les sorciers) 

**Prochain chapitre :** Les potions expliquées par Sirius Black


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sirius Black

**Dans la famille Paumée, je demande…**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent (je le mettrais toujours) : **

James est un fan de Quidditch, et sa grande ambition est de devenir auror. Ses parents ne sont pas de cet avis : ils préfèrent booster la carrière de leur fils pour qu'il entre au Ministère et fasse un métier sûr et stable. Ils lui interdissent de continuer le Quidditch. Les parents partent toute la nuit dans une réception du Ministère, le laissant en tête à tête avec Sirius. Le Sirius en question n'est pas là : il fait la cour à une jolie moldue, Carolyn, quelque part dans le village.

-o-

**Chapitre 1 – Les potions expliquées par Sirius Black**

-o-

_"Entre une mauvaise cuisinière et une empoisonneuse il n'y a qu'une différence d'intention." (Pierre Desproges)_

-o-

- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demanda Sirius Black.

- La bougie.

- Ca sert à quoi ?

- Regarde : l'essence arrive par là, fit Jack en montrant du doigt le chemin de l'essence dans le moteur de la moto. La bougie, c'est ce qui permet de créer l'étincelle qui va tout faire péter.

- Ah, je savais que les motos et moi on était fait pour s'entendre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Créer des étincelles, c'est mon truc.

Sirius se pencha un peu plus près pour regarder d'un peu plus près cette antique moto.

- Et ça pèse combien cet engin ?

- Ola ! Elle doit bien aller dans les 170 kilos, ma cocotte.

- …

Et bin, il en faudrait de l'énergie pour la faire décoller !

- Elle est belle, hein ? fit crânement Jack.

- J'espère qu'on parle de moi ?

C'était Carolyn, la petite sœur de Jack, qui arrivait. Elle boudait, et avec son visage intelligent, ses cheveux blonds et ses tâches de rousseurs elle était adorable.

- Non, de cette petite merveille ! rétorqua Jack, en tapotant ladite moto.

- Pff ! Ta petite merveille c'est qu'un danger pour l'environnement. T'as vu toute la fumée qu'elle fait ? S'ils grillent pas que tu la trafiques ta moto…

- Hey, miss Ecolo ! T'es plutôt contente quand le danger pour l'environnement t'emmène à Londres.

- Oui, mais quand même… Si elles pouvaient être moins polluantes.

Carolyn fronçait du nez, et c'était trop craquant du point de vue de Sirius. Il intervient en sa faveur :

- Il faudrait trouver une autre énergie.

- Bravo Einstein ! Et l'énergie, tu la fais apparaître comme ça ?

- Oh, tu sais, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais doué pour créer les étincelles, lança Sirius en regardant Carolyn dans les yeux.

Carolyn rougit sous ses tâches de rousseurs et lui lança un regard hautain.

- Tatata, gronda Jack. Je t'ai déjà dit que l'étincelle, elle était là.

Il montrait la bougie.

-o-

- Tu sais, je suis jalouse, décréta Carolyn.

Jack était partit justement à Londres avec sa moto rejoindre des potes. Ils étaient donc tous les deux dans le garage, sur un vieux canapé déglingué, mais vachement confortable. Sirius l'invita d'un regard amusé à développer.

- Depuis que tu sais que Jack a une moto, il y en que pour lui.

- Faux, c'est avec toi que je passe mes soirées.

Sirius avait passé un bras derrière l'épaule de Carolyn, et jouait avec ses cheveux blonds.

- Mmoui, c'est vrai. Mais n'empêche que tu m'as jamais invité chez toi, c'est tout le temps chez moi qu'on vient. Ca c'est typique des mecs qui cachent quelque chose !

- C'est pas chez moi, c'est chez les Potter, tu sais.

- On dit ça, on dit ça, mais je suis sûre qu'en réalité, il y a des dizaines filles qui t'y attendent en gloussants comme des dindes affolées.

- Oula ! Plus que ça ! Des centaines…

- Et tant fait quoi de ces filles ?

- Je les mange une à une, puis je les cache.

- Comme Barbe Bleu ?

- Barbe qui ? demanda Sirius.

- Tu connais pas Barbe bleu ?

- Non.

- Attends, je vais chercher des bières et une couverture pour te raconter ça bien.

-o-

- Bah, il les mangeait pas…

- Non, il les mangeait pas. Mais ça m'y a fait pensé.

- Vous racontez de drôle d'histoire vous, les moldus.

- Les molles du quoi ? s'indigna Carolyn.

- Non, 'comme Molière' j'ai dit.

- Ah ouais, Molière.

Merci l'étude des moldus. Sirius se rapprocha de Carolyn.

- Tu sais, toi je vais pas te manger. Je vais juste te croquer.

Et il croqua les tâches de rousseurs de Carolyn. Un chat les interrompit, en sautant sur le canapé. Très mignon, tout blanc. Sirius l'embrassa et se leva.

- Tu y vas déjà ?

- Tu sais bien que je suis indispensable. J'ai un ami et des centaines de dindes qui m'attendent.

- Je te déteste.

La chatte frotta les jambes de Sirius en ronronnant.

- Décidément personne ne veut se passer de moi, commenta Sirius en caressant le chat de Carolyn. Désolé, mais je vais transplaner vers des pays lointains là. Je dois tromper ta maîtresse, qui est ravissante d'ailleurs. Comment il s'appelle ?

- Elle s'appelle Câline.

- Pas très original…

- Vas-t-en !

Sirius prit Carolyn dans les bras, et elle se débattit un peu pour la forme. Sirius, tout souriant :

- Je t'aime.

- Moi non plus.

- T'es là demain ?

- Pas pour toi.

- Allez, Caro… Je pars dans une semaine moi.

- Moi je pars demain pour mon école privée.

- Toi aussi t'es en internat ?

- Oui.

Soupire déçu.

- Tu reviens quand ?

- Peut-être pour les vacances de Noël. Et toi ?

- Idem.

- Bon, on ne va pas se dire au revoir comme ça tout de même ? fit remarquer Sirius.

- …

- Ah, t'es vraiment butée toi. Tu veux même pas dire : "je t'aime, tu vas me manquer ?"

- …

- bisou alors ?

- Un bisou, ok.

Baiser. Fin des amourettes des vacances.

Sirius prit alors la direction de chez James. Il avait prétexté ses absences par des rendez-vous amoureux avec Carolyn. Enfin, prétexter… C'était vrai, en plus il l'avait bien aimée Carolyn. Elle allait lui manquer. Belle, intelligente, vive, sale caractère… Il n'en voyait pas des tas des comme elles.

Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit, c'était qu'il allait voir le grand frère aussi, ou plus exactement la moto du grand frère. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu rouler à toute vitesse avec un énorme bruit de pétard, il avait les étoiles plein les yeux. C'est sûr que c'était beaucoup plus tripant que les vieilles photos figées qu'on leur avait montré en Etude des Moldus. Qui aurait cru que le fils aîné de la famille Black, cette famille qui gueulait à toutes les cheminées sa grandeur et son mépris des moldus, s'intéresserait un jour à la mécanique ?

En tout cas, sûr qu'il n'en parlerait pas à James. James n'aurait jamais aimé les motos lui, non ? Déjà que c'était pas un fan des moldus… Et Sirius ne voulait pas se permettre de décevoir James. James, c'était sa seule famille… Son grand frère avec qui il avait tout appris, l'adolescence, les blagues, comment se donner l'air face aux filles. Le model quoi.

Tient, un magasin encore ouvert. Avec pleins d'objets moldus bien sûr. Sirius était bien curieux, et il entra dans le magasin en question plein de bibelots très kitch en tous genre.

Il fut mort de rire devant un kit de prestidigitation, observa intrigué une lampe de torche et s'arrêta perplexe devant de simples miroirs, encadrés en bois. Ca faisait bizarre de ne pas voir le reflet bouger tout de même, de le voir copier la même expression d'ahuris.

- C'est vraiment nul de voir un reflet qui ne tourne pas sur lui même et qui ne te donne pas de conseils de beauté… Si au moins c'était le reflet de quelqu'un d'autre je dis pas, mais… mais…

Mais c'était pas bête du tout ça ! Deux miroirs pour communiquer. La classe.

-o-

- Tient, un stupefixé.

- …

- Cornedrue, tu me reçois ?

- Patmooool, pleura James.

- Oh lalala, papa Patmol arrive.

Il s'allongea à côté de James.

- Vas-y raconte tout mon Jamsie en sucre. Y a feu au balais ?

- C'est le cas de le dire ! Mon père veut que j'arrête le Quidditch !

- Quoi ?

- Comme tu dis…

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme d'habitude. Le taf.

Le batteur de Gryffondor qui se cachait en Sirius lança une longue et douloureuse plainte. Sirius fit la sourde oreille et essaya de faire preuve de bon sens :

- Bah, depuis quand on suis les interdictions ? Tu continues, et ton père en saura rien.

- Je peux pas faire ça.

- James, laisse ta conscience filiale de côté et écoute la voix de la raison. Tu es capitaine, et tu es responsable de ton…

- Je sais ! Je peux pas, je te dis ! Parce que mon père a écrit à MacGonnagall pour qu'elle trouve un nouveau capitaine avant la rentrée.

- … Ca complique drôlement les choses.

- Exactement, mon Patty chéri.

Sirius s'étira.

- Je connais qu'un seul bon remède pour le moral.

- Lequel ? s'enquit James.

- Marauder.

- Je prends.

Ca faisait un mois qu'ils étaient sur cette potion, et ils devaient enfin la terminer ce soir. Des Maraudeurs se devaient d'entrer dans la nouvelle année avec de nouvelles fournitures pour de nouvelles blagues, et James et Sirius s'y attelaient très sérieusement (si on pouvait qualifier ça de sérieux, bien sûr).

- En parlant de Maraudeurs, fit James mine de rien, j'ai trouvé un bouquin juste sur le sujet.

- On sait déjà tout.

- Allons, allons. Un Maraudeur est curieux et prudent quand il fait de nouvelles potions !

- Prudent ? T'es sûr ?

- Bon d'accord, juste curieux. Comme les parents ne sont pas là, on peut s'installer dans le salon, on y sera mieux que dans la cave franchement.

Après les déménagements nécessaires, James étaient assis devant le chaudron pleins de ce qui semblait être de la boue et Sirius était affalé sur le canapé, dans la lecture du stupide grimoire.

- Pff, c'est que les conseils de sécurité habituels.

- Lis toujours.

James ajouta des chrysopes dans la potion.

Sirius imita Pomona Quigiet (1), leur professeur de potion, qui pouvait parler des heures de ses potions avec une adoration vibrante dans la voix.

- Cette merveille, cette preuve de l'intelligence, que dis-je, du géni du sorcier, n'est pas à mettre entre les mains du premier troll venu. Potter ! Arrêtez de rire comme une goule et dîtes moi comment s'appelle ce sublime breuvage !

- Haha.. Polynectar, professeur Quigiet !

- Bien. Calmez-vous, ou j'enlève des points à Gryffondor.

Sirius se redressa de toute sa hauteur et continua de plus belle.

- Plusieurs utilisations du Polynectar son défendues. Par exemple, on ne peut se transformer en animal avec du Polynectar, il faudra utiliser du Animuscadet.

James leva la main.

- Oui, Mr Potter ?

- Cela veut dire qu'on ne peut pas se transformer en Rogue ?

- Et non, ce serait très dangereux, décréta tragiquement Sirius. Surtout que ses cheveux sont tellement gras qu'on risquerait de se transformer pour toujours en petit pot de beurre.

James s'écroula de rire derrière son chaudron.

- Hm, et d'après le livre que je tiens, nous ne pourrons non plus donner de potion à un moldu.

- Sérieux ? demanda James, en chassant quelques larmes aux coin de ses yeux.

- Ouais, fit Sirius en stoppant son imitation. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à cause de la poudre de corne de bicorne. C'est vachement magique comme ingrédient, donc ça a besoin d'un peu de magie - oh presque rien, mais de la magie quand même - chez la personne qui boit ça pour contrebalancer.

- Ca fait quoi sinon ?

- Des réactions magiques bizarres au jeu de la chance, ainsi qu'un gros risque d'absence de limitation dans le temps.

- Pas mal… Faudrait faire l'expérience un jour. En la donnant à Rusard, par exemple.

Rusard était le nouveau concierge, arrivé de l'année dernière. Il encore était pire que Picott, l'ancien que les maraudeurs avaient mis hors service par leurs blagues, et qui avait demander une retraite aux Etats-Unis.

- T'es irrécupérable, Cornedrue.

- Bon, on la test ou pas cette potion ?

James la touillait depuis un moment déjà avec difficulté, tellement elle était devenue épaisse.

- Beurk, ça ressemble vraiment à de la boue ce truc. T'es sûre qu'elle n'est pas trop épaisse par rapport à ce que dit le bouquin ?

- Comme tu y vas… Je l'ai juste un brin améliorer.

- Un brin améliorer ? demanda suspicieusement Sirius.

- Un concentré de Polynectar si tu préfères.

- T'aurais pu m'en parler… paniqua Sirius.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis un expert en potion, et que mes expériences portent toujours leurs fruits.

- Comme la fois où j'ai terminé à l'infirmerie avec un troisième bras ?

- Qui te dis que je maîtrisais pas là…

- Grr… James Potter, c'est toi qui vas tester cette potion !

James se tourna vers la fenêtre.

- T'n'as pas entendu un bruit, là ?

- Si t'essayes d'y couper c'est foutu, Jamsie. Tu seras cobaye.

- Mais je mythone rien du tout ! s'énerva James. J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Il se leva et entrouvrit la fenêtre.

- Alors, il y a quelque chose ?

- Chut.

- …

- Nan, il y a rien, c'est bon.

- Merlin, t'as peur de quoi ?

- J'aimerais pas que mes parents rappliquent là. Je vais laisser la fenêtre ouverte au cas où.

- Est-ce que le fils à papa va boire la tite potion qu'on en finisse ? fit Sirius avec une voix de bébé.

- Arrête, on dirait ta cousine.

- …

Trop choqué pour dire quelque chose, le Sirius. James se jeta dans ses bras.

- Nan, ne boude pas ! J'ai rien dit !

- C'était méchant là quand même…

- Je ne le pensais pas !

- Va falloir trouver mieux que ça pour te faire pardonné…

James se changea en cerf, et mis son museau doux et chaud dans le coup de Sirius.

- Arrête ! Tu me chatouilles !

Le cerf s'écarta et le fixa de ses yeux noirs.

- Va falloir trouver mieux que ça…

Il lui servit tout souriant un bon verre de Polynectar et y glissa un de ses cheveux. La potion devient noire. James était redevenu James.

- Beurk. Je vais boire du Sirius.

- Oui, tu vas enfin avoir un physique potable…

- C'est ça… A ta santé !

James but, et grimaça. Sirius paniqua.

- James ! Ca va ?

- Putain ça fait mal…

- Merlin, merlin, merlin,…

Si ça tourne mal, c'est de ma faute, pensa Sirius. Mais un instant plus tard, James se transforma en double de Sirius. Il enleva ses lunettes et les glissa dans sa poche.

- Ouf, ça va mieux… Je ressemble à quoi là ?

- A un homme sublime.

- Rah, t'es narcissique Sirius, on te l'avais jamais dit ?

- Arrêtons donc les effusions là.

Les deux Sirius se sourirent.

- On va chercher les gourdes pour transporter la potion à Poudlard ?

- Celles enchantées pour la conservation alors.

- Tout juste, August.

Ils montèrent et fouillèrent dans la chambre de James.

- Tu m'expliqueras comment ça se fait qu'on chercher toujours aussi longtemps dans une chambre si bien rangée.

- Pff, c'est pas moi qui range, c'est Lila.

- Ah, je me disais aussi…

Shkling. Ils se figèrent tous les deux. Un bruit de verre cassé, qui venait d'en bas. Ils échangèrent un regard et se dévalèrent en parfaite synchronisation les escaliers.

-o-

(1) Jeu : cherchez l'anagramme de Pomona Quigiet lol. Indice : c'est en deux mots.

**Note de l'auteur : **Donc voilà, j'ai posté deux chapitres d'un coup pour commencer. La suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais j'ai bien avancé le script, quand à la fin c'est encore une surprise pour nous tous lol. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Ca vaut le coup d'être continué ?

Bah, quelque soit la réponse, à suivre dans "Il était une fois Carolyn" !

Bises à tous,

SucreCannelle.


	3. Chapter 2 : Carolyn

**Dans la famille Paumée, je demande...**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Sirius a passé sa soirée avec Jack et sa petite sœur Carolyn, à reluquer une moto et à jouer les tourtereaux avec Carolyn. Carolyn lui fait remarquer que demain elle part pour son école privée, ils se disent au revoir sans trop parler d'avenir (ce ne sont que des amourettes de vacances). Sirius achète deux miroirs sur le chemin du retour (vous ne devinez pas du tout ce qu'il va en faire...), et remonte le moral de James. Il ne lui dit rien sur sa passion des motos. Ils terminent ensuite une potion de Polynectar et la teste sur James qui prend l'apparence d'un deuxième Sirius. Ils montent chercher des gourdes, quand ils entendent un bruit de verre brisé en bas.

* * *

_"Endormons-nous, petit chat noir._  
_ Voici que j'ai mis l'éteignoir  
Sur la chandelle._  
_ Tu va penser à des oiseaux_  
_ Sous bois, à de félins museaux...  
Moi rêver d'elle." _

_(Berceuse, Charles Cros)_

-o-

**Chapitre 2 – Il était une fois Carolyn**

"Tu sais bien que je suis indispensable. J'ai un ami et des centaines de dindes qui m'attendent."

Pff, trop con ce type. Carolyn soupira en repoussant la couette et en se décapsulant une autre bière. A cause de lui maintenant, elle allait passé sa dernière soirée en solo. Elle avait un petit coup de blues là. La fin des vacances sûrement.

Câline lui sauta sur les genoux, et renifla curieusement la bouteille.

- Hé, tu vas pas virer alcoolique ma puce !

Carolyn posa la bouteille hors de portée du chat, et l'enlaça pour lui faire pleins de petits câlins. Câline ferma les yeux et ronronna bien fort. Carolyn adorait quand elle faisait ça, car elle avait alors l'air de l'être le plus heureux de la terre.

"... des centaines de dindes qui m'attendent." Non mais franchement. Comme si elle allait le croire !

Il déconnait, t'inquiète ma poule, rassura Carolyn-confiante.

Bof, comment savoir... répondit Carolyn-méfiante.

Comme s'il avait des centaines de filles à ses pieds, n'importe quoi !

T'essaie de convaincre qui ? Une seule fille suffirait à te tromper, et faut avoir qu'il est pas mal, celui là. Tu crois qu'il va se gêner pendant sa dernière semaine de vacances ? T'es vraiment niaise toi !

Carolyn-confiante ne trouva rien de mieux à répondre que : Et bien tant mieux pour lui, j'en vraiment ai rien à foutre de ce mec.

Haha, essaye de la faire gober à d'autres celle-là. Carolyn va jouer les veuves éplorées pendant que Sirius va s'éclater avec Miss Dinde... Et toi qui jouait ta fière tout à l'heure, haha je me marre.

Carolyn-confiante se tut. C'était souvent ainsi dans les débats intérieurs de Carolyn, la méfiance l'emportait souvent.

Carolyn but une nouvelle rasade de bière. Oula, c'était la combientième de la soirée... Juste de quoi oublier que demain c'était la rentrée. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dans son super collège. Les autres élèves étaient snob, et elle galèrait. Ses parents allaient encore la saouler avec ses études, et elle allait être loin de ses meilleurs amis qui habitaient en Irlande. Mais pourquoi avaient-ils déménagés ? Papa et Maman boulot, études enfants. Vous verrez, à Londres, c'est mieux. Il n'y avait pas eu quoi se réjouir cette année...

Des centaines de dindes... Elle allait lui en foutre des dindes !

Tu vois que tu es jalouse.

Rooh non, je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil par curiosité.

Ca s'appelle espionner ça.

Ta gueule, la petite voix. Chut.

Elle repoussa Câline, qui miaula et fila sous un meuble en jouant avec un bouchon de bière.

- Pff, pleins de poils blancs sur mon pull noir maintenant...

Et elle partit direction de la maison des Potter.

-o-

- Putain.

Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher en regardant par la fenêtre. C'est qu'ils vivaient bien les Potter ! Mais ce n'était pas à cause de ça qu'elle avait lâché son juron, c'était surtout parce que Sirius et James s'affairaient autour d'une espèce de grosse marmite pleine de boue, comme on se pencherait au dessus d'un banal pot-au-feu.

- T'n'as pas entendu un bruit, là ? demanda aussitôt le fils Potter...

Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Quelque chose comme James peut-être. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas très bien, parce que cette famille ne sortait jamais de son trou, mais le village parlait pas moins d'eux. Oui James, elle en était presque sûre.

Carolyn retint un autre juron du bord des lèvres, et se tapis un peu plus dans les buissons. Heureusement qu'aucun des réverbères ne marchaient près de la maison. C'était étrange, mais ils étaient tous tombés en panne.

La fenêtre, par laquelle elle 'jetait juste un coup d'œil' un instant plus tôt, s'ouvrit. James scruta l'obscurité de derrière ses lunettes, et durant un instant Carolyn crut qu'elle avait été vue.

Elle n'entendait pas ce que disait Sirius, qui était trop loin, mais elle entendait les réponses de James.

- Mais je mythone rien du tout ! J'ai entendu quelque chose... Chut... Nan, il y a rien, c'est bon...

Camille sentait son cœur battre très fort contre ses côtes.

- J'aimerais pas que mes parents rappliquent là. Je vais laisser la fenêtre ouverte au cas où... Arrête, on dirait ta cousine...

James disparut. Elle était entrain de se dire qu'elle devait attendre quelques minutes avant de rejeter un coup d'œil, mais un bris de cris et de cavalcades la fit changer d'avis. En plus avec la fenêtre ouverte, elle entendait tout maintenant.

- Nan, ne boude pas ! J'ai rien dit !

- C'était méchant là quand même...

Ils ne paraissaient pas surveiller la fenêtre là. Il n'y avait aucun risque à regarder, n'est-ce pas ? Elle regarda. James serrait Sirius de toutes ses forces.

- Je ne le pensais pas !

- Va falloir trouver mieux que ça pour te faire pardonné...

La mâchoire de Carolyn toucha le sol. Il s'était bien changé en cerf le binoclard ? Elle perdit les quelques répliques suivantes, parce qu'elle était occupée à se pincer. On ne démode pas les classiques. Elle reprit sa filature après avoir pensé très fort "aïe".

Le cerf avait disparu et James était de retour. Elle douta d'elle-même. Elle était en tee-shirt, et la nuit était tombée. Elle avait du avoir une insolation dans la journée, puis attraper froid le soir. Le fils Potter en cerf ? N'importe quoi, ma vieille !

Sirius tendait un verre de boue à James. Mince, la boue avait changée de couleur en noir.

- Beurk. Je vais boire du Sirius.

- Oui, tu vas enfin avoir un physique potable...

- C'est ça... A ta santé !

- James ! Ca va ?

- Putain ça fait mal...

Carolyn, de son côté, paniquait aussi. Machinalement, elle voulut allumer son portable. Appeler Jack, le SAMU, les pompiers, n'importe quoi... Merde, son portable ne voulait pas s'allumer. Elle se sentit alors très vulnérable. Y avait-il quelque chose ici qui déréglait l'électricité ou quoi ?

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se repinça plus vigoureusement. Merde alors, putain de bordel de merde,...

Deux Sirius, dont un qui tenait le gobelet. Il enleva des lunettes. C'était quand même pas James ?

Pour une illusion, ça paraissait vachement réel.

Les deux Sirius échangèrent quelques propos qu'elle n'était pas en état de comprendre, se sourirent et montèrent à l'étage.

Il était une fois Carolyn, 15 ans, qui avait été comme les autres une enfant et qui avait cru à la magie. Mais ça datait d'une dizaine d'année ces choses là, et l'adulte qu'on cherche à devenir sait très bien chasser les quelques bribes des croyances de l'enfance. Carolyn riait, boudait, et faisait craquer les autres comme les enfants savent si bien le faire. Mais elle ne croyait plus à la magie.

Là les doutes étaient drôlement ébranlés, et en franchissant la fenêtre elle avait l'impression de franchir la porte du monde des adultes vers le monde de l'enfance où tout devient possible et imprévisible. Et ce monde elle allait se le prendre en pleine face et le remâcher pendant longtemps encore.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du le faire, mais il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

Elle prit nerveusement la louche et remplit tout aussi nerveusement le verre qui avait servit à James. Normalement, il devait changer de couleur...

Rah, c'était long. Et s'ils descendaient, elle aurait l'air fine, tient !

Elle posa le verre sur la table, s'assit à côté et essaya de souffler.

Reste zen Carolyn, pensa-t-elle, en chassant machinalement les poils que son chat avait posés sur son pull noir tout à l'heure.

La potion vira soudainement jaunâtre.

- Beurk... murmura Carolyn.

Elle s'inquiétait : dans la main de Sirius, la potion était devenue noire. Elle avait le choix entre savoir, ou la reposer là maintenant, tout de suite, et s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Reprendre sa vie normale et tout oublier.

Carolyn était très curieuse. Elle but.

Son estomac se crispa, très, très douloureusement. Elle...

- Aïe...

Elle avait une furieuse envie de vomir. Un élan encore plus douloureux la prit, comme si elle se brûlait de partout, et tout tourna autour d'elle. Le verre se brisa à ses pieds. Ils allaient arriver. Ca la démangeait de partout, maintenant. A travers ses larmes, elle parvint à atteindre la fenêtre, à sortir et roula dans les buissons.

-o-

Elle n'avait perdu connaissance qu'une fraction de seconde, et pourtant elle était déjà dans un lieu différent. Sombre, exigu, chaud, étouffant. Une sorte d'énorme sac.

- (miaulement) Laissez-moi sortir !

Elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, comme si ses muscles ne lui répondaient pas normalement. Elle se traîna avec ses bras devant elle, tout droit, avec l'énergie du désespoir. Elle réussir à sortir, et se retrouva dehors.

Ce n'était pas le dehors qu'elle avait quitté. Son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Tout était géant. Les buissons, la fenêtre des Potter. Quand elle vit ses bras sous la lumière de la lune, ou plutôt ses pattes, elle hurla. Son hurlement sonnait horriblement comme un miaulement.

- T'as entendu James ?

- Oui, un chat dehors. Je vais voir.

Affolée, elle voulu s'enfuir, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se mettre debout. Elle s'agrippait avec les pattes avant, et ses pattes arrière qui brassaient le sol, repoussaient d'avantage ses vêtements dans les buissons qu'autre chose.

Elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches, enfin non ses flans plutôt, et quitta inconfortablement le sol.

Un (immense) Sirius souriait. Mais était-ce Sirius, ou James ?

- J'ai trouvé le coupable, Patmol !

Un autre Sirius se pencha à la fenêtre, en rigolant.

- Ouf, j'ai eu peur. Imagine que c'est été un moldu, la galère...

A Carolyn :

- Alors, tu t'amuses à squatter chez les gens pour casser de la vaisselle ?

- (miaulement) Imbécile, tu vois pas que c'est moi !

- Ecoute le miauler à tout bout de champs, on dirait une fille... continuait Sirius de plus belle.

Carolyn comprit qu'il ne pouvait comprendre et arrêta aussi sec son concert de miaulement.

Il est mignon ce chat, pensait Sirius. On dirait Câline... Sauf qu'il a des tâches rousses sur le flanc et une tâche rousse sur l'œil... Ca me fait penser à Carolyn tient...

- Bon laisse-le partir, James.

- Miaou.

Elle avait voulut dire : "Et attendez ! Vous pouvez pas me laisser comme ça !"

James - toujours avec l'apparence de Sirius - la posa par terre. Mais cette fois encore, elle su pas tenir sur ses quatre pattes et retomba aussitôt.

- Hé, si le chat commence à jouer les feignasses...

- (miaulement) Très drôle. J'aimerais t'y voir si on te greffait huit tentacules à la place des jambes...

- Patmol, revient ! Je crois que le chat il a un problème...

- (miaulement) Sans blague ! T'es visionnaire, tu savais !

- ... il tient plus sur ses pattes.

- Ecoute le comme il miaule ! C'est peut-être un chat des rues qui a faim. Fait le rentrer.

James déposa Carolyn sur le canapé et ferma la fenêtre cette fois.

- Ce que je comprend pas, c'est pourquoi il arrive pas à marcher alors qu'il a réussit à escalader la fenêtre...

- (miaulement) C'est bien, vous êtes sur la bonne voie !

- Merlin t'as raison... Tu crois qu'il s'est fait mal en tombant ?

Raté...

- Regarde s'il a un tatouage.

- Un tatouage ? T'en connais beaucoup des chats qui se baladent avec un "Love Rock&Roll sur l'épaule" ?

- Pff, James, t'y connais rien ! Tu devrais prendre étude des moldus l'année prochaine tient. Ils mettent un tatouage dans l'oreille des chats et des chiens, pour qu'on puisse les ramener à leur propriétaire.

- Un tatouage à leurs animaux ! Ils sont vraiment dingues !

- Mais non... On voit rien... Câline en a un aussi...

- Câline ?

- Le chat de Carolyn.

- (miaulement) Carolyn ! C'est moi ! C'est moi ! Redonnez moi ma forme normale !

- Mais fait taire ce chat ! soupira Sirius.

- Il doit avoir faim... Lila !

Pop. Un elfe apparut. Carolyn, épouvantée, miaula de plus belle.

- James m'a appelé ?

Il avait fallu des années d'effort pour que Lila appelle 'Mr Potter' James. En effet, après une confusion s'installait entre James et son père...

- Oui, pourrait tu nourrir ce chat ?

- Ce n'est pas un chat, monsieur. C'est une chatte.

Les pouvoirs des elfes étaient étranges parfois.

- Je te fais confiance. Va la nourrir, s'il te plait. Et toi, arrête de miauler une seconde, on s'entend plus ! s'emporta James.

Carolyn se tut. Lila disparut, vraisemblablement en direction de la cuisine.

- Bien. Et toi, dit-il à l'encontre de Sirius, tu vas chercher les gourdes.

- Mais...

- Débrouilles-toi !

- D'accord, d'accord, ... Accio gourdes avec charmes de conservations de James !

Rien ne vint.

- Euh.. Elles sont pas exactement de moi..

- Olala, je suis outré ! se moqua Sirius. Accio gourdes avec charmes de conservations qui n'appartiennent pas à James !

- Espèce de Troll, va !

Srak, shbaf, shbang. Les gourdes défoncèrent quelques trucs un étage plus haut.

- ...

- De toute façon c'est Lila qui range tout, éluda Sirius.

Les gourdes (un peu cabossées) descendirent innocemment l'escalier, et s'arrêtèrent face à Sirius. Carolyn, face à un nouveau tour de magie, ferma les yeux.

- Voilà, maintenant on va mettre le polynectar ded.. Attention au verre brisé ! Reparo !

La curiosité de Carolyn l'incita à ouvrir les yeux à temps pour voir les morceaux de verre se rejoindre et constituer un verre neuf.

- (miaulement) C'est moi ! J'ai bu dedans ! Vous devez comprendre !

- Voilà qu'il, non, qu'elle s'y remet... se désola James. J'imaginais pas les chats aussi bruyants !

Sirius avait commencé à verser le polynectar dans les gourdes.

- (miaulement) J'ai bu cette potion ! Ecoutez-moi, bordel !

- Je soutient que la miss Cat a faim, rétorqua calmement Sirius.

- Lila, ça vient ou pas !

Pop.

- Me voilà, monsieur James.

Elle présentait une sorte de hachis de viande avec de l'œuf, de l'herbe, cuit avec soin.

- T'étais pas obligé de lui cuisiné du cinq balais, c'est un chat tout de même...

- L'écoute pas, Lila. Merci beaucoup, on va lui donner ! intervint Sirius chaleureusement.

Les oreilles de l'elfe papillonnèrent de ravissement.

- Ne t'en vas pas tout de suite ! dit James. Ce soir, j'ai pas très envie de manger de poisson.

- Que voudra monsieur James ? s'enquit l'elfe.

- Euh... T'as une préférence, Sirius ?

- De la dinde ?

- Bonne idée. De la dinde avec des pâtes s'il te plait.

- Bien, messieurs.

Sirius avait un sourire en coin. Il reprit en désignant les gourdes pleines :

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais on en fait quoi de ces petites merveilles du géni humain ?

- T'inquiète ça devrait servir... Si l'un de nous prenait l'apparence de MacGonagall par exemple, pour occuper Rusard dans une salle vide, et que quelqu'un en profitait pour prendre tous les objets confisqués dans son bureau... Enfin là j'ai pas d'idée précise, mais on peut en tromper des gens avec du Polynectar !

Carolyn les regardaient avec curiosité les deux jeunes hommes qui avaient toujours l'apparence de Sirius.

Sirius - le sien, celui qu'elle connaissait - regardait James avec une sorte de dévotion (le même regard qu'il avait envers Jack quand il expliquait comment marchait sa moto), tandis que James faisait de grands gestes en parlant avec un regard lumineux de franchise qu'elle ne connaissait pas à Sirius.

Il lui apparut alors qu'au-delà de la magie et de toutes ces choses effrayantes, c'était des ados qui semblaient plutôt normaux, et elle se calma un peu. Elle ne pouvait leur parler, d'accord, mais elle pouvait toujours montrer pour faire comprendre. Elle allait se précipiter vers les gourdes de la potion, s'ils ne comprenaient pas là...

Elle voulu donc descendre du canapé, mais elle ne savait toujours pas marcher, et s'effondra comme une lamentable serpillière en bas.

Sirius rit et la prit dans ses bras pour la reposer sur le canapé.

- Désolé, on parle et on oublie de te nourrir...

James lui apporta l'assiette. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle.

- Vas-y, mange ma jolie ! l'encouragea James. T'en as besoin.

Elle mangea pour leur faire plaisir. Et parce que sur l'immédiat, elle n'avait pas d'autres plans.

- Bah voilà ! rigola James. Viens, Sirius, nous aussi on va manger.

Quand ils revinrent, Lila avait débarrassé l'assiette et Carolyn s'était endormie de fatigue.

-o-

Le lendemain matin, elle essaya de marcher à nouveau. Elle n'y parvenait toujours pas.

- C'est pas tout, mais qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? s'énerva James. Tu penses que demain on pourra la relâcher ?

- (miaulement) Ca va pas non ? Vous me relâcherez quand j'aurais de nouveau une paire de jambe !

- Arrête de miauler comme ça toi ... LILA ! Le chat a faim ! ... alors Sirius ?

- Elle va crever de faim, surtout si elle sait pas marcher. On a qu'à l'adopter, y en a pleins des chats à Poudlard.

- L'adopter ?... Pourquoi pas... Mais si elle miaule moins, hein, sinon j'en veux pas dans notre dortoir...

Le 'chat' se tut net. S'ils l'abandonnaient, elle était fichue. Mais alors, vraiment fichue...

- On l'appelle comment alors ? s'enthousiasma Sirius.

- Pff, j'ai pas d'idée...

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Câline ? demanda Sirius, mine de rien.

- (miaulement) !

- Câline, c'est pas un peu cliché pour les chats ?

- (miaulement) Vous m'énervez à la faim avec ça !

- Regarde, elle réagit à ce nom. "Câline" ?

- (miaulement) Allez, va pour le nom Câline.

- J'ai une autre idée, intervint James. Regarde, sa tâche rousse lui fait un bandeau de... Comment ça s'appelle ce truc moldu... Tu sais qui vont en mer là, tu m'en parlais tout le temps...

- Les Pi-ra-teuh. C'est pas compliqué, comme nom les pirates ! Tu m'écoutais pas !

- Bin voilà ! Pirate. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses de Pirate ?

Elle ne dit rien. Non mais franchement, Pirate ça sonnait mec. Sirius eut un sourire de vainqueur.

- Tandis que Câline...

- (miaulement) Il vous en faut du temps pour comprendre...

- Tu vois, elle miaule ! On prend Câline.

- Pff, va pour Câline. Mais c'est nul comme nom je trouve.

-o-

James présenta l'après midi son nouveau chat à ses parents. Son père lui dit :

- Tu as tout à fait raison. S'occuper d'animaux développe la maturité. J'espère juste que ça te distraira pas trop des études. Tu peux le garder.

Carolyn le fixa, médusée.

Sa mère le trouva adorable, et ajouta :

- Si elle ne sait plus marché, elle ne sait peut-être plus se laver la pauvre créature... Demandez à Lila de bien prendre soin d'elle, hein ! Et veuillez à ce qu'elle mette pas de poils partout sur le canapé...

Carolyn lui en fut très reconnaissante. Les besoins dans le jardin étaient déjà assez humiliants.

-o-

Le lendemain matin (ça faisait donc deux nuits et un jour qu'elle était recouverte de poil), à l'aurore, Carolyn essaya encore de se lever. Elle avait un petit espoir : parvenir à atteindre le buisson où avait roulé ses vêtements. Là ils comprendraient.

Elle tendit d'abord les pattes avant. Ca c'était le plus facile. Puis les pattes arrières qui lui semblaient très courtes par rapport à ses jambes et chercha un équilibre. Voilà, elle était débout ! Maintenant il s'agissait de marcher. Elle fit un pas, patte par patte, et avança très lentement. Il lui semblait qu'elle se trompait. Peut-être les deux patte droites, puis les deux pattes gauches ?

-o-

Le soir, elle avait prit le truc. Elle marchait lentement, mais elle marchait. Elle avait même comprit comment bouger la queue. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'osait pas vraiment descendre du canapé, qui lui semblait très haut depuis qu'elle était si petite.

- (miaulement) Allez haut, les cœurs !

Elle sauta, tomba, mais ne se fit pas mal. Les poils amortissaient le choc.

Elle marcha un peu, sur le carrelage froid, tourna en rond puis s'affala sur un tapis, désespérée. Comment sortir ?...

Un bruit de moto dans la rue lui fit pensé à Jack. Elle s'endormit, un brin nostalgique.

En une journée, elle avait eut le temps de se familiariser avec la vie du salon. Elle ne voyait pas souvent James et Sirius qui préféraient se retirer dans la chambre de James, elle voyait un peu plus les parents. Elle avait comprit que chacun de ces magiciens possédaient une baguette et s'en servait dans la vie de tous les jours. Elle était seule une grande partie de la journée et toute la nuit.

-o-

Le matin de sa troisième nuit, elle râlait devant la porte. C'est James qui descendit, les cheveux en bataille :

- Pff, si tôt le matin, t'as aucun cœur toi...

Le temps de la mise en route du cerveau.

- Mais tu marches ! Bravo Câline !

- (miaulement) Je veux sortir !

- C'est pas une bonne idée, je vais plutôt appeler Lila pour qu'elle prenne soin de toi... T'es encore fragile...

- (miaulement) Misère...

- Inutile d'insister. LILA !

-o-

Le soir même, elle marchait beaucoup mieux et arrivait même à sauter sur le canapé, et du canapé à atteindre la table. Elle y trouverait sûrement un stylo et du papier, pour leur faire comprendre à qui ils avaient à faire !

Elle trouva effectivement du papier, bizarre le papier jaune et racornit, mais papier quand même. Mais pas de stylo. Juste une plume, mais ils écrivaient sûrement pas avec ça puisqu'ils n'y avait pas de pot d'encre. Elle s'installa dans le canapé pour dormir, en se promettant de garder un œil sur la table.

-o-

Le matin de la quatrième nuit (déjà ?), un hibou s'engouffra dans le salon. Carolyn eut peur et se cacha derrière un coussin (le hibou était immense, enfin non, c'est elle qui était petite, mais bon). James et Sirius descendirent, se moquèrent d'elle, et prirent un parchemin qu'il tenait dans son bec.

James le parcourut des yeux, en commentant.

- (sourire) C'est Lunard ! ... J'espère que vous passez de bonne vacances ... (éclat de rire) donne un os de ma part à Sirius ... ... ... (froncement de sourcil étonné) Il dit que ses parents doivent partir quelques temps ... ... ... (re-sourire) Il vient demain si on est d'accord ! Génial !

Sirius parut étonné.

- C'est étrange, c'est pas son genre de débarqué du jour au lendemain. Tu te souviens en deuxième année quand t'avais oublié de lui dire que tu l'avais invité à la fête de noël que t'avais organisé...

- Réveille toi, l'est plus en première année notre brave Lunard.

Il retourna le parchemin et l'étala sur la table. Il prit la plume sous le regard attentif de Carolyn et écrivit quelques phrases derrière. La plume devait être ensorcelée pour donner tout le temps de l'encre, comprit Carolyn.

Il redonna la lettre au hibou, qui semblait apprivoisé pour apporter et donner des lettres, qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Ils remontèrent en rigolant comme des gamins, tout heureux que Lunard (drôle de nom) vienne.

Carolyn sauta sur la table. Elle approcha le museau de la plume, renifla timidement, jeta un regard autour d'elle et le saisi entre ses crocs. Pouah ! Les poils de la plume se collaient contre sa langue et son palais.

Ce n'était pas évident. Quand elle réussit enfin à saisir la plume, la pointe de la plume s'était stabilisée au niveau de son oreille. Impossible d'écrire. Elle chercha une autre manière de tenir la plume, comme en jouant avec les pattes. Mais comme elle n'arrivait pas encore à sortir les griffes, elle n'arriva qu'à casser la plume en deux.

James descendit ce moment là.

- Câline ! Tu descends tout de suite de la table ! gronda James.

- (miaulement) Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres, hé la binocle !

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, toi.

Il la posa par terre. Il remarqua la plume, mâchouillée et cassée.

- Merlin, t'as bousillé la plume de papa. T'es vraiment con comme chat, toi, tu sais pas faire la différence entre les plumes et les oiseaux ?

Il sortit sa baguette et toucha la plume avec.

- Reparo.

La plume sembla comme neuve à nouveau. James essaya d'écrire avec.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, grogna James, t'as foutu en l'air le Charme d'Auto-encrage. A tous les coups ça va me retomber dessus. Que je te vois plus sur la table, miss !

Là, Câline avait plus d'idée. Elle s'effondra sur le canapé, désespéré, en gémissant.

- Rooh, fais pas cette tête là, fit James, attendris.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la caressa. Elle en avala de la salive de travers. C'était comme un super massage, de la nuque jusqu'aux orteils... Heureusement qu'elle avait ses poils quand même... Woua, elle se sentait toute électrique là... Elle ferma les yeux de plaisir.

- Et bin, Câline, tu ronronnes fort comme chat toi.

Ah ? Elle ronronnait ? Elle n'avait pas remarqué. Quoique maintenant qu'il le faisait remarqué, elle s'entendait ronronnait. Zut, ça ne se commandait pas ce truc là.

Bah, tout n'allait pas si mal après tout. Elle allait bien s'en sortir.

Ca lui rappelait un dessin animé qu'elle regardait avec Jack quand elle était petite.

La musique lui chatouilla l'oreille à travers sa mémoire :

_Tout le monde, tout le monde, tout le monde veut devenir un cat..._

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

Désolée du retard, j'étais beaucoup moins sur Mais comme personne ne lit ma fic encore, je me suis pas sentie obligée !

Oui, je sais, c'est un peu farfelu comme chapitre. J'aime bien Carolyn, mais les prochains chapitres seront beaucoup moins centrés sur elle (on fait pas beaucoup attention au chat...). Ce n'est pas le sujet principal de la fic, c'est juste un personnage de plus.

La musique, pour ceux qui n'ont pas grandis avec Walt Disney (bah c'est pas une grande perte quand je vois le niveau de certains des dessins animés lol), c'est les _aristochats_.

A suivre avec "L'embauche d'Ann Slitown".

Bises à tous,

SucreCannelle.

PS : Pour l'anagramme du dernier chapitre.. C'était Potion Magique naturellement ;).


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ann Slitown

**Dans la famille Paumée, je demande...**

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **

Carolyn, une moldue craquante et curieuse, s'est approchée trop près du manoir des Potter par pur jalousie envers Sirius. Quand une potion magique se présente devant elle, elle n'hésite pas, mais une mauvaise manipulation de la potion fait qu'elle se transforme en chat. Malgré ses tentatives, elle n'arrive pas à communiquer avec James et Sirius, et se retrouve embarquée sans trop le savoir pour Poudlard. D'autre part, James et Sirius reçoivent une lettre inattendue de Remus, qui malgré les dires de James n'est pas du genre à s'inviter, surtout à deux jours de la rentrée.

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Avant tout un gros remerciement à ma première revieweuse : louknaille. Ca m'a fait énormément plaisir !

Voici une petite parenthèse avant de vraiment retrouver les maraudeurs, car nous faisons la connaissance d'une nouvelle personne... Encore !

Je ne suis jamais allée en Inde, mais après tout je ne suis jamais allée à Londres non plus. Donc j'ai vraiment essayé de me renseigner sur la vie là-bas, mais après tout ce n'est qu'une petite histoire... Le style est un peu différent car c'est la vie d'une jeune adulte que nous voyons ici, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.

BisouxXx et bonnes vacances.. )

Titre du prochain chapitre : Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état.

* * *

_Abandon. Anesthésie du refus.  
(Marianne Van Hirtum)_

-o-

**Chapitre 3 – L'embauche d'Ann Slitown**

Encore un trafic de fausses amulettes. Ca devenait lassant.

Ann s'essuya le front du revers de la main. L'air était chaud et humide, comme il pouvait l'être par la fin d'un mois d'août en Inde. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir emmener d'élastiques aujourd'hui pour attacher ses cheveux et libérer sa nuque moite.

Elle compta le nombre de dossier qui lui restait à lire et à classer. Commerces illégaux, contrefaçons, fugues, vols. La Brigade Sorcière (qu'elle soit en Inde ou ailleurs) n'avait pas le loisir de traiter des dossiers aussi intéressants que les _Kaaval_, l'équivalent des Aurores en Angleterre.

L'Angleterre ? Cela faisait seulement deux mois qu'elle l'avait quittée. Mais grâce à la potion de Babel, qui permettais d'apprendre rapidement une langue étrangère, elle s'y était vite habituée finalement. L'anglais et le tamoul étaient les deux principales langues à connaître, et elle était devenue bilingue en deux semaines à peine.

Deux mois déjà, et pourtant elle ne connaissait pas vraiment l'Inde. Elle n'avait pas joué les touristes, pas visiter le Taj Mahal et tout ça, mais elle avait toutefois eut le temps d'apprécier une petite facette de l'Inde : la facette sorcière de Tamil Nadu, un monde qui mêlait avec délice la magie, la tradition hindoue et le moderne.

Ann, pas très enthousiasmée par ce travail de bureau, regarda par la fenêtre. Des roses grimpaient sur le rebord, et à travers les feuilles de jacarandas, elle aperçut plus loin un grand manguier qui élevait ses branches vers un ciel, lourd de nuages qui ne voulaient pas crever. La mousson avait été très en retard, mais elle n'allait pas tarder à rafraîchir cette journée interminable. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre dans l'espoir d'attirer une brise fraîche, et un profond parfum emplit son bureau : les odeurs de jasmins, d'hibiscus, de roses et de d'autres fleurs exotiques dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom.

- Alors Ann, tu rêves ? dit une voix masculine en tamoul.

Narayan, un des trois autres collègues qui travaillaient dans la même salle, quitta son bureau et vint s'assoire à côté d'elle. Elle sut à ses vêtements qu'il ne comptait pas faire d'opération avec les moldus aujourd'hui, car il portait le vêtement traditionnel du sorcier : une _kurta_ de couleur crème, longue chemise qui descendait jusqu'au genou, un pantalon, et par dessus une robe de sorcier. Il se pencha vers elle et regarda où elle en était.

- Gopal t'a encore donné du travail de bureau, remarqua-t-il sévèrement.

- Il est déjà gentil de m'avoir accepté ici. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas de diplôme, et que normalement il ne devrait même pas...

La potion de Babel n'arrivait pas à effacer un accent anglais digne de la BBC, qui fendit le visage Narayan en un grand sourire blanc. Il lui coupa la parole :

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour travailler plus que ta part. Tu n'es même pas allé manger ce midi, c'est pour ça que tu fatigues. Tient, je suis allé t'acheter des _mitthai_.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Goûte et tu verras.

Ann accepta avec méfiance le présent de Narayan, un sac remplit de _mitthai_. Mais tout doute s'évanouit quand elle en croqua un. C'était une sorte de petit pain sucré frit, croustillant et délicieux.

- Un mois et demi que tu travailles ici, et je me demandais si tu savais sourire, commenta Narayan avec humour. Dans les cours de déguisement chez les _Kaaval_ on aurait pu vous apprendre à sourire comme les sorciers normaux.

Ann regarda Narayan avec reconnaissance.

- Je n'ai fais qu'une année à l'école des aurors.

- Si on t'y a accepté, tu devais déjà avoir un bon niveau. Tu veux aller te promener ?

Ann désigna de la main les dossiers étalés autour d'elle. Les collègues du bureau les regardaient avec curiosité. Le garçon insista :

- Juste un quart d'heure, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Ann accepta alors. Ils sortirent du petit local encombré, qui n'était pas le bureau principal de la Brigade Sorcière de Chennai. Ils arrivèrent directement dans un parc somptueux, trésor de Chennai - ou Madras de son ancien nom. Les arbres fruitiers, les fleures immenses, et autres plantes cachaient généreusement le local et les transplaneurs. Le parc lui-même était encerclé par des grands murs et un portail. Les murs étaient truffés de sortilèges anti-moldus qui étouffaient par la même occasion la circulation très dense qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

La sorcière ne s'intéressait pas aux fleurs pour le moment. Elle se demandait ce que lui voulait Narayan, et ce qu'elle répondrait si jamais il lui proposait un rendez-vous. Honnêtement elle ne voulait vraiment pas s'engager, mais n'osait pas le dire directement, au cas où elle se tromperait. Elle opta alors pour une banalité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! Vivement la moisson.

Narayan eut un sourire un peu moqueur et n'approfondit pas cette remarque. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Elle sentit un changement dans l'air.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ann pour la deuxième fois.

- Un sort pour ne pas être écouté.

Pour le romantisme tu repasseras...

- J'ai un message à vous transmettre, mais on m'a dit de ne pas vous le dire dans le bureau. Dumbledore craint les oreilles indiscrètes.

Ann s'étouffa avec le dernier _mitthai_.

- Vous connaissez Dumbledore ?

- C'est un ami de longue date et j'ai l'honneur d'avoir sa confiance en effet.

Comment par Merlin Dumbledore avait-il pu la retrouver si vite ?

- Il vous demande courtoisement si vous pourriez le joindre pour prendre un thé à cinq heures au Chaudron Baveur. La tradition anglaise, je suppose.

Ann en resta sans voix. Narayan, sans cesser de sourire, regarda sa montre.

- Vous devriez partir maintenant si vous souhaitez trouver une _ayah_ pour votre fille. Enfin, chez vous on dit plutôt une baby-sitter, non ?

Il lui tendait un sac de poudre de Cheminette.

-o-

Ann alla chercher Helen à l'école. Elle avait encore une heure avant le rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, ce qui lui laissait le temps de la ramener à la maison et de lui expliquer qu'elle ne serait pas absente longtemps.

- Ann-ma !

Une petite fille en châle et jupe colorés, tâche de couleur parmi d'autres, courut vers sa mère. Elle était très jolie. La mère et la fille étaient toutes les deux typées indiennes, car la mère d'Ann y trouvaient ses origines, mais la peau d'Helen avait plutôt la couleur du miel, plus claire que celle de ses camarades. Helen, dont le jeune âge acceptait plus facilement les changements, commençait déjà à perdre son accent britannique.

Comme à chaque fois que les yeux d'Ann, noirs comme deux morceaux de charbons brillants, rencontraient les yeux d'Helen, deux yeux comme du chocolat fondu, deux yeux lumineux, ceux de son frère, son coeur se serra.

Ann prit Helen par la main. Elle pensait à l'Angleterre.

- Je suis pressée aujourd'hui, on va transplaner. Sers très fort ma main.

- Tu as peur, Ann-ma.

-o-

- C'était bien l'école aujourd'hui ?

- Oui.

- Tu as appris des choses ?

- Oui.

C'était parfois difficile de faire parler Helen, mais Ann ne s'en offusquait pas. Pendant ce temps Ann regardait le courrier. Factures, relevés de compte, lettre d' Andromeda. Tout alla à la corbeille.

_Laissez-moi, ou je me cacherais plus loin encore._

- Tu as appris quoi ?

- A écrire mon prénom.

- C'est intéressant ça.

- C'est pas mon prénom à moi, Helen, hein Ann-ma ?

- Si, c'est le tient maintenant. Tu en as changé, ça arrive parfois.

Helen sirotait un _chay_ avec application, car il était brûlant.

- Je ne me souviens plus de celui que j'avais avant.

- C'est normal Helen.

- Tu es triste, Ann-ma.

Cette simple phrase eut le don d'énerver Ann.

- Arrête de dire mes humeurs à tout bout de champs, comme ça ! Et c'est quoi ce nouveau nom que tu me donnes ?

- « An-neuh-ma », articula Helen. Parce que tu es Ann et que tu es ma _Amma_.

- ...

- Tu es en colère, Ann-ma.

Là, « Ann-ma » explosa.

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça ! gronda Ann. Je suis que ta mère en publique d'accord ? En vrai, je suis ta tante ! C'est un jeu ! Rien qu'un jeu !

Elle tenta de reprendre son calme.

- Ta vraie mère, elle s'appelle Jeanne, et elle est morte. Comme ton père.

- Je sais que ma maman s'appelle Jeanne, mais j'ai oublié ton vrai prénom à toi.

- On a déjà eu cette conversation ! **Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Ann maintenant !**

- Ann-ma est un vrai nom.

- **CA SUFFIT !**

Ann se leva comme si elle était assise sur un ressort.

- Ne joue pas comme ça avec mes nerfs !

Helen la regarda le plus innocemment du monde de ses grands yeux chocolat, qui s'emplissaient de larmes.

- Tu t'en vas tout de suite dans ta chambre ! **LAISSE MOI LA PAIX !**

Helen détala, plus rapide qu'un lièvre, dans une avalanche de couleur.

Ann tomba de sa chaise, et se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cuisine, le regard perdu. C'était toujours ainsi, elle n'arrivait pas à l'aimer et pourtant c'était son seul trésor. Car à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, c'était la mort de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, de son frère qu'elle voyait.

« Ann-ma, tu es triste. »

_Oui, à chaque fois que je te vois je suis triste._

_Et chaque fois, je te fais pleurer, Helen._

_Et chaque fois, les yeux de mon frère pleurent avec toi. _

Etait-ce elle, ou la température avait chuté d'un seul coup ?

Ann prit sur elle et se leva, en essuyant les larmes de ses joues. Une larme, non une goutte de pluie, glissait le long de la vitre. Non ce n'était pas elle, c'était juste la mousson qui arrivait.

-o-

Ann épousseta sa tenue moldue européenne, et émergea de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Tom vint tout de suite à sa rencontre.

- Dumbledore t'attend déjà dans un salon privé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un thé s'il-te-plait.

Tom la conduit jusqu'à une porte dans un étage supérieur, mais juste avant d'entrer il s'arrêta, perplexe, car il avait une bonne mémoire des noms, mais il avait oublié celui de la demoiselle.

- On s'est déjà vu, non ? Tu n'es pas en formation d'Aurore ?

- Non, vous devez vous tromper. Moi c'est Ann Slitown.

Et elle entra.

-o-

Dumbledore était là. Pareil à son souvenir, meilleur directeur qu'elle avait eu. Pendant ses deux premières années, il était simplement son professeur de métamorphose, et comme c'avait été sa matière favorite après la défense contre les forces du mal, ils s'étaient bien entendus. Ensuite, il était devenu directeur, et elle l'avait beaucoup moins vu.

Elle entendit la porte claquer dans son dos. Tom s'en allait.

- Ton bronzage est magnifique. Et bien, assis-toi ... jeune fille. Tu as bien fais ton travail, je suis incapable de prononcer ton nom maintenant. Je suppose que tu es la gardienne du secret, pour ton nom et celui de ta nièce ?

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Ca a été assez compliqué. Ne veux-tu pas t'assoire ? Nous avons le temps.

Ann, lasse, s'assit. Elle s'avait qu'on n'obtenait rien à lutter contre lui.

- Je crois que tu t'es rebaptisée Ann, Ann Slitown, c'est cela ?

- Et ma nièce, qui passe pour ma fille, Helen.

- Pourquoi t'être caché en Inde ?

- Vous le savez très bien ! Les mangemorts... Ils ont tués mon frère. Jeanne aussi. Il y a deux mois, vous le savez, non ? Et il y a trois ans, ils avaient déjà eu mes parents. Je n'aimerais pas qu'Helen suive le même chemin.

- Je suis heureux de te rencontrer maintenant. Je t'ai acheté des bonbons au citron, je ne sais pas si tu as eu le temps d'en acheter pendant tes deux mois de cachette. J'allais vous proposer protection à Poudlard lorsque vous êtes partit.

Dumbledore lui tendait une boîte de bonbons au citron, tout souriant. Ann le regarda avec dédain.

- A Poudlard ? Bravo ! Le premier lieu où les mangemorts me chercheraient !

- Certes, tu as raison, admit poliment Dumbledore. Mais jusqu'ici Voldemort n'a jamais osé y entrer.

- Justement, je n'aimerais pas l'y encourager.

- Je suis capable d'une protection plus efficace que tu ne le crois. Moi aussi je connais le sort du gardien du secret, et je le maîtrise bien mieux que toi.

- D'ailleurs, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit comment vous m'avez trouvé.

Dumbledore lui sourit, mais Tom apporta le thé qu'elle avait commandé à ce moment là. Le directeur ne reprit la parole que lorsque Tom eut fermé la porte.

- Tu n'aurais pas du négliger ta correspondance avec ton amie Andromeda. Elle s'est inquiétée, et m'a dit où tu étais. Ton moral était si bas, que ta magie a baissée et qu'elle a même réussit à prononcer ton nom. Tu crois que tu te serais ainsi cachée des mangemorts ?

Je ferais d' Andromeda de la chaire à hypogryphe, jura intérieurement Anna.

- Je comprends, reprit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, que tu ais fuis l'Angleterre. Pas pour la sécurité d'Helen, mais plutôt pour fuir les souvenirs de ton frère. Je sais que vous étiez très complice, et j'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa mort. Toutefois tu ne peux pas fuir les problème comme ça, si ça n'avait été moi ç'aurait été Voldemort qui vous trouvait.

Ann frémit au Nom. Dumbledore devint plus sévère.

- Tu ne peux pas t'occuper dans ton état d'Helen, tu la détruis à petit feu, et tu le sais. Elle est empathe. Elle ressent toute ta douleur, alors qu'elle doit déjà faire face à sa nouvelle situation d'orpheline. Laisse la venir à Poudlard, elle y sera tellement plus heureuse.

Le visage d'Ann se décomposa.

- Mais il n'en va pas seulement d'Helen, mais de toi, continua Dumbledore, le visage grave.

- De moi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu renoncé à votre formation d'Aurore ?

- Je devais m'occuper d'Helen, protesta faiblement Ann.

- Ce n'est pas la vraie raison, tu le sais bien.

- ... Je n'y crois plus, ils sont tous morts, tous sauf Helen.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Laisse-moi te proposer une sorte de ... contrat.

- Un contrat ?

- Un pacte si tu veux. Je te prends un an. Un an pour faire ton deuil, pendant lequel tu seras professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Laisse-moi un an pour te convaincre que se battre pour une cause juste n'est pas vain.

- Moi ? Professeur ? Je n'ai aucun diplôme.

- Tu as fais une année de formation d'Aurore, ce n'est pas si mal. Je sais que tu es de nature à aider les gens.

- Vous dîtes n'importe quoi.

- Et entre nous, tu ne peux pas être pire que le dernier.

- Il était comment ?

- Paranoïaque, le pauvre. Il avait peur des élèves et des professeurs. Il sursautait à chaque fantôme. A la fin de l'année, il a même cru que je préparais un complot contre lui pour vendre son corps en morceaux dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Et a prit la fuite. Il parait qu'il se cache dans la forêt de Brocéliande en France.

Ann trouvait qu'ils s'éloignaient du sujet.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais d'Helen ?

- A Poudlard elle y sera très bien. Elle aura un appartement avec toi.

- Mais... Elle est sensée entrer en primaire cette année et apprendre à lire... A compter, et tout ce genre de chose.

- Mes professeurs seront ravis de s'occuper de temps à temps d'elle. Ou les élèves de gagner un peu d'argent. Je te laisserais le vendredi de libre, comme cela tu pourras passer trois jours pas semaines avec elle. C'est plus qu'aujourd'hui.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien renseigné.

- Tu peux aussi la confier à un elfe de maison si tu as peur de la laisser seule, le temps qu'elle arrive à se repérer dans Poudlard.

Ann soupira.

- Vous saviez que je la destinais à une vie moldue, professeur.

- Ce n'est pas sa nature. Laisse la vivre, je n'aimerais pas que tu la laisses enfermée un mois de plus, et toi non plus tu ne le veux pas, j'en suis certain.

- ...

- Alors c'est d'accord ?

Ann ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que :

- Mais, vous n'avez pas vraiment fais de complot contre l'ancien professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

-o-

Ann serra la main du professeur Dumbledore - son patron désormais - avec un sourire forcé et le regarda sortir du Chaudron Baveur pour transplaner probablement. Elle préférait repartir comme elle était venue, par la poudre de cheminette, car _Merlin !_ elle détestait transplaner.

Elle regarda sa montre. Bientôt il serait l'heure du dîner. Elle ne voulait pas tout de suite rentrer. Prise d'un élan soudain de nostalgie, elle sortit et s'assit sur un banc face au Chaudron Baveur. _La dernière fois que j'y étais, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre..._

Elle regardait les moldus autours d'elle, et elle se demandait s'ils sentaient eux aussi la menace de Voldemort, toujours plus forte. Si eux aussi avaient perdus des membres de leur famille.

Deux adolescentes discutaient, pas très loin d'elle.

- Je crois que j'ai une chance avec lui, mais je ne sais pas si je dois lui téléphoner. Est-ce qu'il ne va pas penser que je suis trop facile ? Parce qu'il a dit qu'il me rappellerait, donc il doit avoir envie de me voir, non ?

- Tu devrais le téléphoner. Tu sais, les mecs ils sont comme ça : ils attendent de voir si tu es le genre de fille à prendre des initiatives.

- Tu crois ?

- Sûr.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais si je lui téléphone, je dis quoi ?

Ann n'écouta pas la suite, morte de rire intérieurement. Elle regarda un instant des mères donner des nouvelles de leurs enfants. Elle s'intéressa ensuite de plus près à un moldu, près de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur (même s'il ne pouvait s'en rendre compte), avec une veste de cuire et une moto. Il téléphonait sur son portable, l'air grave.

- Hey Ben ? Je suis passé chez toutes ses copines de Londres. Aucune trace d'elle. Et toi, toujours pas d'indice du côté de son lycée ? Ouais, ouais, je sais que les flics sont déjà d'çu, mais tu sais, j'trouve pas ça normal. Ma soeur, partir sans ses vêtements ni fric ni rien... C'est le mal, ça.

Un cadavre porterait-il la trace des mangemorts ? Etait-ce la guerre ou une simple fugue ?

- Là j'ai vraiment plus d'idée où chercher et... Merde, voilà ce salaud !

Il raccrocha aussi sec. Ann regarda avec curiosité le garçon en question foncé droit sur un autre jeune homme, plus jeune et plus chétif, qui marchait ... vers le Chaudron Baveur ! Un sorcier ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il avait une tête qui lui disait quelque chose. Ce ne serait pas Black, tout de même ? Si, si, si. Elle en était presque sûre. Sirius Black. Il était en cinquième année lorsqu'elle avait quitté Poudlard. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se retourna et annonça tout sourire :

- Tient ! Ca va ? Comment va Carolyn ?

- **ESPECE DE...**

- Jack ?

- **Qu'est-ce que t'as fais de ma soeur ?**

- Quoi ta...

- **Je vais te dé-FON-CER LA GUEULE !**

- Quoi, mais, arrête... Au-secours !

Ann se leva d'un bond, car ce 'Jack' avait plaqué Black contre un mur. Maintenant tout le monde les regardait, et les deux adolescentes en avaient même oublié leurs affaires de coeur.

- Ecoute, vieux, calme-toi. Je t'assure que je ne sais pas où elle est ta soeur. J'ai plus eu de nouvelle depuis que je suis passé chez toi...

La sorcière vérifia que personne ne la regardait, alors qu'elle se faufilait dans un coin sombre en sortant sa baguette. Elle métamorphosa ses vêtements (loués soient les cours de déguisement dans l'école d'Aurores !) et revint rapidement. Jack tenait Sirius par le col et murmurait furieusement :

- T'es la dernière personne qui la vu, alors tu dois forcément savoir quelque chose...

- Vous avez un problème jeune homme ?

Jack se retourna et se refroidit un peu en constatant les habits de policiers moldus que portait Ann.

- Non madame, excusez-moi. Je partais.

- J'espère bien, dit-elle froidement.

Jack murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Black, qui n'en menait pas large, monta sa moto et disparut des lieux rapidement. Black, le regard momentanément absent en regardant la moto, soupira d'un air soulagé.

- Merci madame.

Ann sourit. Il la regarda, et un air indécis passa sur son visage.

- On ne se saurait pas déjà croiser par hasard ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Filez vite, maintenant.

- Oui madame. Encore merci. J'ai vraiment cru que personne n'allait intervenir.

Il s'écarta dans une rue parallèle, probablement pour attendre qu'elle s'en aille et qu'il puisse rejoindre le Chaudron Baveur en paix. Elle retourna dans le petit coin à l'écart, pour reprendre sa tenue moldue.

Elle entra dans le Chaudron Baveur à son tour, et faillit entrer dans un sorcier plus grand qu'elle (« Pardon ! »). Elle reconnut Dumbledore qui n'était apparemment toujours pas partit et qui arborait un petit sourire en coin.

« Je sais que tu es de nature à aider les gens. »

En espérant sans trop savoir pourquoi qu'il ne l'ait pas vu, elle le salua d'un signe de tête nerveux et le contourna. Elle tomba alors sur Black qui la regarda, étonné, et qui lui décocha un sourire charmeur. Mais n'ayant vraiment pas envie de lui parler (elle espérait toujours ne pas s'être fait griller par Dumbledore), elle le contourna pour tomber droit sur... Meadows un élève de sa classe, mais à Gryffondor. Il parut étonné.

- Bonjour ! On ne se serait pas déjà croisé ?

_Si, on était sortit ensemble, en sixième année._

- N-non, on ne se connaît pas. Désolée, mais je suis pressée.

Elle le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule et arriva enfin à la cheminée, dans laquelle elle jeta sans attendre une bonne poignée de poudre.

- 4, Grama Street.

L'Angleterre disparut dans une gerbe de flemmes émeraude. Ann ferma de toutes ses forces ses yeux.

_Dumbledore a raison, je ne protège pas Helen. C'est juste que je fuie mon ancienne vie. Si j'y retourne je devrais faire mon deuil, et je ne veux pas l'accepter. _

-o-

- Ma puce, je suis rentrée, fit doucement Ann en poussant la porte de la chambre d'Helen.

La petite fille pleurait doucement encore. Culpabilisant, Ann s'assit à côté d'elle et caressa sa joue.

- Excuse-moi ma chérie, j'étais un peu nerveuse ce soir.

- Dit, s'il-te-plait, je peux t'appeler Ann-ma ? Dit oui !

Ann ne répondit pas. Pourquoi était-ce aussi important pour elle ?

- Allez vient à table maintenant. J'ai acheté des _samosas_ pour le dîner.

- Cool j'adore ça !

S'exclama Helen, un sourire rayonnant au visage, s'envolant vers la cuisine. Mais comment un petit coeur comme ça peut-il supporter de changer d'humeur aussi vite ? Ann attrapa, en souriant doucement, le châle du papillon multicolore qui s'enfuyait.

- Attend une seconde, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Elle assit une Helen curieuse sur ses genoux.

- On va déménager.

- Encore ?

- Oui, on retourne en Angleterre.

- Pour de vrai ?

- Mais oui, pour de vrai, rigola Ann. Ca te fait plaisir ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Helen, le visage grave. C'est très drôle ici, et il fait toujours beau.

- En Angleterre on habitera dans un grand château.

- Comme les princesses ?

- Un peu. Tu seras ma princesse à moi. Poudlard, tu as du en entendre parler ?

- Oui mais je croyais que c'était une école.

- C'est aussi un château.

- Une école dans un château ? C'est bizarre ça.

- Oui, mais c'est magnifique là-bas. J'y suis allée, et tes parents aussi.

- Oh. Alors c'est d'accord, mais seulement si je peux t'appeler Ann-ma...

- C'est bon, tu as gagné. File te laver les mains maintenant.

Ann se surprit à sourire toute seule dans la chambre d'Helen. C'était un des plus beaux sourires qu'elle avait pu voir sur le visage de sa nièce depuis ces deux mois. Les yeux de son frère avaient pétillé de joie. Alors c'était certain, elle repartirait à Poudlard.


End file.
